buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Winchester
Name: Mary Campbell Winchester Status: Deceased Species: Human, awakened Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: Husband John Winchester (deceased); Sons Sam Winchester (deceased) and Dean Winchester; Father Samuel Campbell (deceased); Mother Deanna Campbell (deceased) Occupation: Hunter, housewife Affiliations: Winchester Family, Campbell Family History Mary was born to hunters Samuel and Deanna Campbell in 1954. Though they had never intended to have a child, they felt blessed when Mary came into their lives. They raised her to be a hunter too. Mary, however, did not feel so blessed. She hated the life of a hunter, and sought to leave it for a normal life where she could raise a family. When she met John Winchester, she began a relationship with him even though he was merely a civilian. She never told him of the existence of the supernatural. 1970s In 1973, Mary encountered a strange man -- who was secretly her son Dean Winchester arrived from the future -- and worked a case with him and her father. It became clear they were tracking the demon Azazel. When Azazel killed John, Mary made a deal with him to restore him to life. Later, Mary married John. In 1978, Mary became pregnant with Dean. The following year, she gave birth to him. 1980s Mary and John's relationship grew tense after Dean's birth. At one point, the two argued until John temporarily moved out of their home. Mary was distraught, but Dean comforted her. In 1982, Mary became pregnant with her second child. He was born in May of the next year, and was named Samuel after her father. Months later, Mary noticed a light coming from the room where Sam was sleeping and went to investigate. There she found Azazel feeding Sam demon blood. When she attempted to intervene, Azazel used his considerable power to kill Mary and destroy her home. John and her two sons were able to escape the resulting blaze. Season 1 Mary's ghost continued to haunt the home she died in for years afterwards. The violent death also drew a poltergeist to the home. When Sam and Dean returned to the house to investigate the poltergeist, Mary's spirit manifested to protect them. What happened to her spirit afterwards is unknown, although it ceased to exist in the house. Powers & Abilities As a human, Mary was a particularly skilled hunter. She had remarkable skill at wielding swords and other bladed weapons. Her abilities in hand-to-hand combat were great enough that she was even able to hold her own against an angel. She was highly observant, and could learn very quickly. As a spirit, Mary was extremely powerful. She was able to dispel a powerful poltergeist that was difficult to purge from the house itself. She could command flames, reminiscent of the manner of her death. Gallery Mary_vs._Anna.png|Mary faces off against the angel Anna MaryStill.jpg Season1John_and_MAry.jpg|Mary, Dean, and John Supernatural_john_and_mary_02.png|John and Mary on a date JohnMaryKiss.jpg|John and Mary kiss John_and_MAry_in_nursery.jpg|John and a pregnant Mary Appearances Supernatural *"Pilot" (flashback) *"Home" *"Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" (mentioned only) *"What Is and What Should Never Be" (hallucination) *"All Hell Breaks Loose" (flashback) *"In the Beginning" (time travel) *"Metamorphosis" (mentioned only) *"When the Levee Breaks" (hallucination) *"The Song Remains the Same" (time travel) *"My Bloody Valentine" (mentioned only) *"Dark Side of the Moon" (illusion) *"Mommy Dearest" (Eve in disguise) Source Mary Winchester is a character from the television series Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Winchester Family Category:Hunter Characters Category:Campbell Family Category:Ghost Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Characters